The present invention relates generally to leveling instruments, and more particularly, is a laser leveling instrument capable of multiple modes of operation. The combination can produce several lines useful for construction.
Lasers have been used in the construction industry for many years. The rotary laser level is a very useful instrument which produces a plane of light for a reference for construction projects. However, the rotary laser level costs thousands of dollars, so only those who regularly undertake large construction projects can justify purchasing a rotary laser level. The laser level has not achieved widespread adoption by the general public despite the time savings because of its initial cost. In addition, its relatively large volume is not easy to carry about. Moreover, it has to be operated by a professional at a construction site. Therefore it is necessary to invent a new tool which is small, easy to carry and use, and affordable to ordinary workers and do-it-yourself builders. The present invention not only accomplishes the above, but it is also capable of producing level lines, plumb lines, cross lines, 90.degree. lines, 45.degree. lines, and so on. These lines are very useful in construction, particularly when installing drop ceilings, mounting cabinets, laying tiles, installing doors and windows, building outdoor decks, etc.